Danse Macabre
by Nilaexn
Summary: It was a wild dance of chaos, of harmonized insanity, and slowly we began our descent into madness. 6918, implied 1827. M to be safe.


**Title:** Danse Macabre

**Author:** Chrome and Lies

**Pairing:** TYL!1869 and implied 1827

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. In fact, neither does anything else, come to think of it...

**Summary:** It was a wild dance of chaos, of harmonized insanity, and slowly we began our descent into madness.

-

You once asked me how I wanted to die.

"Oya, oya, Hibari-chan," I replied. "I haven't thought of such a thing, but now that you say it, I would like you to bite me to death."

You growled and hit me with your tonfa.

Just once, then you walked away.

-

It's a lie, we are.

"Herbivore, get out of my way."

I've spent a long time searching for your base, Hibari-chan, and now that I've finally found it, it will take more than your words to make me leave.

"Is that how you speak to another guardian?"

You tense, and you are reminded once more.

_He's dead, you know._

Then you are attacking me, and I am smirking. I am stepping around you and you are following me, footsteps turning in time with each other, swaying to the imaginary tune that plays in our head.

It will take more than this twisted game you play to keep me away.

"I do not associate with herbivores like you."

I grin once more, twist the tonfa away from your hands with a few deft movements of my own. Then you are underneath me and I am straddling you, my hands pinning yours to the ground.

For just a moment, there is a beautiful expression of shock and confusion on your face. Then you are scowling, struggling against me, bucking your hips. "Get off, or I'll bite you to death!"

_I'll bite you to death!_

Oh, how I'd missed those words.

"Kufufu. My, you are forward..."

I lean down, capture your lips with my own. To my surprise, you do not fight me, you just stare up at me, your eyes wide, and I can see the passion that you have been hiding.

So, Kyouya. You've been holding yourself back as well.

-

Hibari Kyouya was absolute.

He ruled with an iron tonfa, and any that went against him felt his wrath.

Tsuna had felt such a thing many times, but he always came back for him. No matter how hard Hibari beat him, he always came crawling back.

_Came crawling into his heart_.

There had been no sweet romance between them, but Tsuna had known there wouldn't be from the moment his heart decided.

_It could only be him_.

Hibari Kyouya had had the Decimo beneath him many times, calling his name. In passion, in pain, in love, even. Each time was more fierce than the last, and Hibari found himself feeling things he'd never felt before

It had confused him.

Hibari Kyouya was absolute. Only Sawada Tsunayoshi had been able to break through his defense.

But now he was gone, and Mukuro Rokudo stood in his place.

-

It is a fight for dominance.

You were never one to lose. You keep fighting, far past the limit of an average human being.

I felt that, when I controlled you that time. Your body was broken and sore, but still you fought on. You are no average human being, Kyouya; no "herbivore" like the rest of them. You are strong and you are fierce and you are driving me to insanity.

It is a fight for dominance, but even when I lose, I relish the knowledge that you want me just as much as I want you.

-

By day, we are hardly anything more than acquaintances; just people who happen to know each other. By day, I can watch you slowly fall apart piece by little piece, no longer held together by the tenth Vongola boss that wormed its way inside of you.

By day, you belong to no one.

But at night, I silently appear beside you and for a moment, I can pretend that you belong to me.

Even when you are beneath me, even when I am inside of you and your face is all but a mask of bliss, you still refuse to cry my name.

It is a relationship of convenience; a relationship of abusive comfort and assurance. It is all a farce, a show to convince ourselves that we are still alive. But I'm okay with that, and so are you.

-

Chikusa, Ken and Chrome all tell me that I am going mad. That I am a sheep following after a wolf, that it will only end in more pain and grief.

How much pain have we gone through? How much madness have we endured together? Surely, I am allowed this last bit of madness, if it gives me what little pleasure I can find.

-

Hibari Kyouya was not in love.

It was only a maddening lust, a human desire for human contact. It was just a hobby; just something to pass the time, keep the insanity at bay. Mukuro meant nothing to him.

_Mukuro was everything, now_.

He was going crazy, thoughts and memories bombarding his mind. Mukuro wouldn't leave him alone; not even in his dreams.

And neither would the Tenth.

_Tsuna lay beneath him, both arms held by one of Hibari's own to stop him from touching him. He was panting, eyes a mix of pleasure and pain. Hibari leaned down, his lips close to the others, and-_

_Suddenly he was the one on the bottom, and Mukuro was above him, smirking. His hands roamed over his face, over his chest, into his boxers-_

Hibari was never left alone. He was always thinking, always feeling, always imagining.

By now, he knew that it was more than just a human desire for human contact. He'd stopped being human for months now, and in its place was the animal that only Tsuna had been able to keep locked up.

-

It becomes a routine, to see you.

To see your face beneath me, to feel you inside me. It's become an addiction.

Kyouya, you've become a drug.

One day, I want to hear you cry my name in passion. I want to hear you gasp and beg for more.

I want you to belong to me, just as I belong to you.

-

You once asked me how I wanted to die.

Back then, I hadn't taken it seriously. It had just been another of your games, another one of your mad questions. But now that death is looming so close, now that it has become another danger to dance around everyday, I think I've found an answer.

I would like for you to kill me, to bite me to death with those tonfa of yours. Maybe you would understand. Maybe you wouldn't.

But wouldn't it be tragic; to die at the hands of the one person you loved?

For now, let's dance to this insane tune of ours. We'll keep living, keep dancing, keep existing, far past the borders of madness until all sense of reality has slipped away and all that matters is _us_.


End file.
